


you still believe in cooties?

by jesuswchrist



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sleepovers, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 2, no braces interlocking, sorry deem and jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuswchrist/pseuds/jesuswchrist
Summary: (no its not coochie you heathen ass bastards.)Wes and Damien's mom thought it would be a great idea to have a sleepover with some of Damien's classmates in the summer before freshman year. Wes disagrees, knowing Damien can be a little..uh, lame.





	you still believe in cooties?

**Author's Note:**

> wes and mari are 18 just to keep this pg-ish.

"Damien, can we do something else? im getting bored of playing twister with my sister and your girlfriend." Shayne said, complaining. Damien rolled his eyes, took off his glasses, and turned away from the game of uno between him, his friend/neighbor Noah, and his brother's friend Joshua (though Wes usually called him joven)

"why don't you guys play 7 minutes in heaven or something?" Wes said from across the basement, grabbing drinks for him and his girlfriend, Mari.

"I can tell mom you got into the booze again you know!" Damien squealed, his voice cracking.

"Yeah but I know you wont." Wes started. "Unless you wanna get pummeled."

"Fine. We'll do it. Who wants to play?" Damien asked. Immediately everyone's hands raised, even Joven, Mari, and Wes.

They sat down in a circle and got a bottle out. Although some were confused at first, Wes explained this was how they were picking who went in the closets, not just playing spin the bottle.

"if it lands on Courtney, I ain't doing it." Shayne exclaimed.

"Well no DUH! She's your sister after all, isn't she?" Olivia said, prompting laughs from most of the group.

Soon after, Wes had spun the bottle to pick out who would go with him. Somehow he landed on Mari. They came out seven minutes later and it seemed like thinks were about to get hot and heavy, as Wes was putting his shirt back on when they walked out.

"Can I spin?" Shayne asked, ignoring what had just happened. Wes nodded and gave him the empty beer bottle for him to spin. It landed on Damien. Plenty of oohs came from the circle, but Damien and Shayne got up without a word.

They closed the closet door and they were stuck in the dark with only each other.

"so, uh... wanna kiss or something?" Shayne asked.

"Um... I... I cant. I-" Damien said, Shayne cut him off.

"What? Afraid I've got cooties?" Shayne asked, teasingly. Damien blushed, and got flustered. They continued to argue for couple minutes.

"NO! I'M JUST GAY AND NO ONE KNOWS, OKAY? I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE SHAYNE!" Damien said, snapping at Shayne. Shayne was left speechless, and Damien knew not what to do but kiss his best friend.

And Shayne went with it, until their time was almost up.

"wait, you have a girlfriend!" Shayne said.

"I know." Damien replied. "She likes your sister!"


End file.
